1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of placing an image on an object, and more particularly to a method of transferring an image onto an object using a sublimation dye transfer medium where the medium is heated using microwave energy absorbed in an element for converting the microwave energy into heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of images to objects by way of sublimation transfer dyes is well documented in the prior art. U.S. patent application Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0079638A1 by Burnett describes printing images onto metal containers. An image is printed on a sublimation heat transfer sheet using a sublimation ink/dye. The heat transfer sheet is then pressed against a container surface that is receptive to the sublimation dye/ink and heat and pressure are applied.
U.S. patent application U.S. 2002/0039928A1 by Spurgeon et al. describes methods of transferring an image to a bowling ball using a printed sublimation medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,728 by Patton et al. describes a method of placing images on a mug, and provides details on printing the image on a transfer sheet.
In these prior art methods, the application of heat and pressure is briefly mentioned without much detail. Patton says heat can be applied by placing the mug in a conventional oven, or a microwave oven if the clamp is made of an appropriate material (col. 7, lines 6-8). No method is described as to how microwave energy is converted into heat energy for heating the sublimation dye. U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,081 by Morin et al. provides a description of how heat is applied to outside and inside surfaces of a tubular container using flexible silicon heaters configured as a one piece unit.